veram vitae
by medotcomslashme
Summary: After being bitten by the Basilisk in the Chamber of secrets, Fawkes never comes for him. Watch Harry as he lives his life right. AU after 2nd year. HHr mild Dumbledore/Weasley bashing. Rated M for whatever may pop up.
1. Chapter 1

'Damn, why is it always me?' Harry thought. And indeed it did always seem to be Harry. No one else in his year lived with their mean aunt and fat uncle. No one else in his year had scars all over their back. No one else in his year was attacked by Voldemort as a baby, or had to kill their defense professor.

And right now, he was the only member of his year, or even the whole school, who was facing down a 60-foot, century old basilisk.

Yes Harry Potter had drawn a bad lot in life it seemed. When his parents were murdered when he was only 15 months old, he was dropped off at his aunt and uncle's house. From there, he was treated as a freak, a slave, or like an animal. He was expected to do all the chores, all the cooking and cleaning, and god forbid should he mess up, for that would earn him a beating. Only after 10 years did he finally discover he was a wizard! Then last year, he ended up having to kill his defense professor while saving the sorcerer's stone. And this year, he was subjected to pointing and murmuring where ever he walked. Everyone though he was the heir of Slytherin. It wasn't until after his best friend Hermione had been petrified that they had stopped. And now this.

Harry thought that there was no way his luck could get any worse. Of course, he was wrong. The basilisk, though blinded by Fawkes, stood before him hissing and baring its dagger like fangs. It struck, and though Harry lunged, pushing the sword forward with his left arm, and managed to stab it through its mouth and into its head, one of the fangs sunk deep into his shoulder, just behind the collarbone. He felt the burning of the venom even as the giant serpent died.

As he stabbed the diary, and the specter of Tom Riddle disappeared, he wondered if anyone would remember him after his death. Then everything faded to black.

Harry woke up to white in every direction. He groaned, getting to his feet, and noticed that he was incredibly sore. He also noticed he was naked. He quickly covered himself before remembering that he was all alone. He looked around, and the best he could figure was that he was in a giant room, maybe a gym, or something like the Great Hall. He was just wondering what he should do when he heard a feminine voice ring out.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Startled, Harry did his best to cover up, and turned around.

He found himself staring into a pair of emerald green eyes, the same eyes he saw every morning when he looked at a mirror, framed by long red hair.

"Mum?"

"Oh Harry!" The woman cried as she rocketed herself towards him.

Harry, suddenly finding himself both clothed and smothered in a hug, had no idea what to do, so he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Huh?"

"Harry, what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

He pushed her away. "Mum? But if you're here, I must be dead."

"Oh Harry, you're not quite dead. But tell me about how you got here, and your life. And why do you look so young? I can only change myself to look about 18, how come you only look about 11 or so?"

"I'm actually 12, and my life so far hasn't been pretty. I grew up with aunt petunia. Why did you make me go to her? She didn't let me learn about magic until headmaster Dumbledore sent me my letter." Lily Potter looked quite mad. In fact, some might say she was downright furious. Her hair started to flutter, and her eyes darkened. "You were never meant to go to my _sister_," she hissed out "the headmaster was supposed to make sure you went to Sirius."

"Who's Sirius? Anyway, the reason I'm here is, well, um…. I kinda got killed by a basilisk."

The yells that came from Lily Potter were so loud Harry was sure everybody in heaven and hell heard them. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GOT KILLED BY A BASILISK?' AND HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO SIRIUS IS? AND WHY ARE YOU ONLY 12?" A sudden realization hit lily, and she started to cry. "Oh my baby, harry, oh no."

"Well, the basilisk is a long story. I've never heard of anyone named Sirius though."

"For now, just tell me about this basilisk."

"Well, I had just started 2nd year, and right after a quidditch match, a first year, Colin I think, was petrified." Harry neglected to tell his mother that he was in the hospital wing. "After that, more and more people started being petrified, and all of them were muggle born. My friends, Hermione and Ron, and I were trying to find out what was happening, and we figured out that it was the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. Then Hermione was petrified. When I visited her in the hospital wing, I found a piece of paper that mentioned a basilisk, and we guessed that she had figured it out. We were about to go get the teachers, when Ron's sister Ginny was taken down into the chamber. We came down with Lockhart and he tried to _obliviate_ us, but Ron's wand backfired and caused a cave in. I had to come get Ginny on my own. Then a shade of Tom Riddle came out and summoned the basilisk, I killed it, but it bit me."

"Wait, you killed the basilisk?"

"Ya with this sword that came out of the sorting hat. Fawkes brought it to me." Lily was dumbfounded.

"Harry, I can count on one hand how many wizards have killed a basilisk. And none of them did it alone with a sword."

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

"And who was this Tom Riddle? You called him a shade?" She asked.

"Ya mum, a shade. He had preserved his memory in a diary from school, so he looked like he was 16. But he was really Voldemort." At this revelation, Lily thought she had heard everything possible. "WHAT?"

"But I killed his shade before I died." Harry responded. That's when Lily knew that she had not heard everything possible. "You Killed Voldemort?" She asked.

"This was technically the third time. There was when I was one, when he attacked us; 1st year, when he possessed out defense professor; and now this."

After hearing this, Lily was horrified. "He was in the school? Voldemort?" She knew that had she been alive, harry would have been out of there so fast Dumbledore wouldn't've had the time to say 'Lemon Drop.' "Well, technically, it was just his spirit. He was on the back of professor Quirrell's head."

"Wait, Quirinus Quirrell?" She asked. "yes." Harry wondered how she knew him.

"Your Father and I went to school with him. Was he really possessed by Voldemort?"

"Ya. Mum?" Harry responded. "Yes Dear?"

"You said that I'm not quite dead. What does that mean? I got bit by the basilisk and died."

"Well Harry, this place isn't the afterlife, or the next great adventure as the headmaster calls it. This place exists in between the world of the living and the next. So you're not quite dead yet. You've been given a choice. You could stay here with me, or go back and see your friend Hermione. I know she wants to see you."

"Oh. Wait how do you know she wants to see me? And how are you here? You're dead, right?"

"Yes Harry, I'm dead. I'll answer the second question first. I'm only speculating, but when Voldemort attacked us, I activated a type of protection based on blood. My hope was that it would incapacitate Voldemort until the Aurors could come and save you. I think that Magic may have placed a part of me inside of you. That's how I can meet you here. As to your first question, it's obvious you like her, and from the sound of it, she likes you too." At this Harry blushed.

"But how can I go back?"

"Harry, my best guess is that there was another soul, or part of one, in you when you died. I think that when you vanquished Voldemort all those years ago, a part of his soul latched onto you. The venom from the basilisk has killed that soul, but you were still brought here."

"Mum, I really want to stay, but-"

"But you didn't get to say goodbye."

Harry smiled, and said "If I left without saying goodbye, Hermione would kill me." Lily chuckled.

"Harry, before you go, I must tell you a couple of things. First, when you get back, go to Gringotts, and tell the goblins that you want to see our will. As the heir to an Ancient and Noble House, they can't deny you that right. Second, Headmaster Dumbledore is wise and powerful, but he has become quite confident that his way is the right way. At school, listen to him, and respect him, but I'm warning you now harry, and this applies to all people, but be careful who you trust. And third, you should know that time in here travels at the same speed that it does in the real world. It's been about 3 hours since you died. People are going to wonder how you survived. Make sure you only tell the people you trust unconditionally about this."

"Goodbye Mum," Harry said as Lily Hugged him, "I'll see you soon."

"Not too soon, I hope. And one last thing Harry."

"What?"

"Follow your heart. Don't let her slip away. Remember Harry, I will _always_ love you."

"Love you too mum." And with that Lily, and the room, faded away.

Harry Woke up staring at the celing of the hospital wing. He groaned, and the first thing he heard was Hermione shout

"Ohmygod, Harry!"

**A/N: this is going good so far. hoping to update by mid week (maybe tues or wen). everyone's reactions next time, and Gringotts after?**

**Review me please. flame if you must. message me for suggestions, Please! thinking its gonna stay HHr. Dont know about Sirius yet. gimmie gimmie gimmie suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

"ohmygod, Harry!"

Harry awoke to Hermione pouncing on him and capturing him in the most vicious, crushing hug ever. He thought she might have been trying for the world record of cracking ribs. Then he noticed he was in the hospital wing. "Wha-what happened?"

"Oh Harry, you died, the basilisk killed you." Suddenly, Harry remembered the conversation with his mother.

"No Hermione, after that. What happened?" He asked her.

"Oh. Well, about a half an hour after you and Ron confronted Lockhart, someone went looking for him. He had, after all, promised to go down into the chamber. When they found all his stuff, but not him, they figured that's what he had done. They started searching the school and found the entrance in Myrtle's bathroom. When they went down, they noticed Ron and an unconscious Lockhart. Then they cleared the cave in you guys caused, and found you lying in the chamber with Ginny unconscious near you. She woke up as soon as someone revived her, but you were, well, you were d-dead. They brought you up here, and it's been about 2 hours since then."

"OK. Well, you might as well tell everyone I'm awake and alive."

"Before I do that I better tell Madam Pomfrey so she can check you over." Hermione made to get up, but was stopped short by a quiet but firm "No need Miss Granger. I am already aware of the situation. There're monitoring charms on the beds." She turned to Harry. "So here you are again. Mr. Potter, I really must request that you don't make a habit of staying in my hospital wing too much."

"Don't worry Madam Pomfrey, I'm not trying to spend the duration of my education here. I'm sure it was just a happy coincident that I ended up here again," Harry quipped. "Believe me, this will be the last time I spend the night under your tender mercies."

"See to it that you keep your word, Mr. Potter," She responded. 'You would think I'm some sort of monster, the way everyone avoids the hospital wing,' she thought. "Very well Mr. Potter, you appear to be in perfect health. You are free to go, on the condition that you promise to come see me if _anything_ happens. Even if you only get a little dizzy. OK?" When Harry nodded, she continued "Your glasses are on the bedside table, as well as your wand. Finally, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would like to talk with you."

That's when Harry realized he had been seeing perfectly without his glasses. "Uh, Thanks Madam Pomfrey, but I can see fine without them now. Do you know where I can find Professor Dumbledore?"

"He should still be in his office." She replied.

"OK Thanks. See ya Poppy." Harry said as he dashed for the exit. Hermione followed at a more sedate pace.

"Well, he's just as cheeky as his father was." And with that, Poppy Pomfrey went back to her duties.

Meanwhile, in the headmaster's office, a subdued headmaster sat there and pondered. 'I wonder. Harry couldn't have been killed by anyone but Voldemort, but he died from being bit by the basilisk. Maybe magic recognized 16 year tom riddle summoning the basilisk as 'Voldemort's hand.' This will require some research.'

At the same time, two young children walked through the halls towards the aforementioned office. Harry was quite, thinking about how he should address the problem of the headmaster. On one hand, he was the headmaster, and he seemed to care about harry, and he deserved to know, but on the other, he was the one who left Harry with the Dursleys, and there was no need to tell him anything.

Hermione was wondering just what had happened to her friend down in the chamber. "Harry?" she asked. "Are you going to explain what's going on?"

"Ya, but wait until we get to the headmaster's office. It's better to explain this as few times as possible." Harry said. "And before you ask, I'll tell Ron later, because I'm not going to go out of my way to get him. You were at my side when I woke up, so you get the privilege of hearing my story first."

"I wasn't going to ask about _Ronald_. I was about to ask about you. How are you doing Harry? You seem…preoccupied?"

"Oh, I'm just a little tired. Fought a basilisk, died, came back to life. Not my worst day so far." Seeing Hermione roll her eyes, he said "Seriously Hermione, I'm fine. There are just some questions that I need to ask Dumbledore. After that, we can go and talk about how preoccupied I am."

Before she could respond, they arrived at the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. "Um, can we go in?" asked Harry. "We need to speak with the headmaster."

"You may," said the Statue. They quickly slid past it and ascended the stairs up to the office. Stopping in front the doors, Harry knocked loudly. "Come in." was the reply.

When Harry strode into the office, Dumbledore's eyes nearly flew out of his head. "Harry? What are you doing here? How are you still alive?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"Why headmaster, you make it sound like you expected me to be dead. Something you're not telling us?" Harry shot back. Hermione quickly hissed "Harry!"

Dumbledore recovered, but still seemed a little shaky. "Harry my boy, how to you manage to survive? The basilisk bit you. By all reasoning, you should be dead."

"Ya, well, I like to spit in the face of reason. Surviving unsurvivable curses, burning evil professors with my bare hands, talking to snakes, and even killing basilisks; doesn't seem to be very reasonable. Some might even say that for only two years of education, I've been in a lot of danger. What would you say, _headmaster_? Any thoughts on the subject? No? OK then, well, here's what I think, and please, let me finish before you interrupt with an excuse. I think that after the death of my parents, you left me with my aunt and uncle because you thought that growing up away from the wizarding world would keep me from getting a big head. When I showed up exactly like you had expected: shy and quiet, but brave and loyal, you assumed that your plan had worked. Then, when 'professor' Quirrell shows up, you decide to see if I have any special powers as the 'Boy-who-lived.' When I destroy Quirrellmort, you once again assume that the plan was a success. But this year wasn't part of the plan. No, but I preformed to the necessary standards again. I saved the girl, killed the monster, only one little snag, I died. Well, lucky you, I didn't. But be warned headmaster, the next time I am put in a situation like that, I might not be as heroic as I have been. Hell, I might even walk away from the problem altogether."

Hermione looked over at harry, her eyes a mixture of confusion, annoyance, and pride. "Wow. Been saving that one up haven't you, Harry?"

"Not really," he replied. "just speaking my mind."

"Harry," Dumbledore began, "please understand that everything I did was for-"

"-The 'Greater Good.' Believe me headmaster, I know."

"Harry, I can understand that you are upset, but will you please tell me what happened today? Just how you killed the basilisk, and how you survived?"

"Yes. When I got into the inner chamber, all that was there was a big statue, Ginny lying unconscious on the floor, and what appeared to be a young man. I later found out this young man was named Tom Riddle." Harry looked right into Dumbledore's eyes as he said this. Seeing the recognition, he thought 'I knew he knew who Voldemort was.' "After I got there, he set the basilisk on me. Fawkes clawed its eyes out, and gave me the sorting hat. I pulled the sword out of the hat, and killed the basilisk with it. Unfortunately, I also got bit. I remember dying, and then I woke up in an all-white room." Here harry paused to think about how to change the story to fit his needs. "When I looked around a figure came up to me, and asked me who I was. When I explained what happened, he told me that my debt was paid and I was free to leave if I chose to do so. Just as he said that, a door appeared, so I left. I woke up, and Hermione tried to welcome me back by breaking all of my ribs." At this statement, Hermione blushed and said "it wasn't that hard."

Dumbledore had just seemed to notice Hermione was in the room. "Miss Granger, could I persuade you to leave me and harry for just a moment? I have something I must ask him that is rather private." Hermione seemed a little crestfallen, but stepped outside the office. Once the doors had closed, Dumbledore looked at harry, all the grandfatherly look leaving him, and asked "Who are you?"

"Ah, thinking I'm not myself headmaster? After all, death can change a person." At this, Dumbledore whipped out his wand and had it pointed at harry before he could blink. "I'll only asked one more time, who are you?"

"Well headmaster, I'm not the piece of Tom Riddle that was inside of my head, if that's what you were asking. But, I'm also not entirely sure how you would not about that. Unless you already knew, and did nothing. And before you obliviate me, understand that you have no way of knowing if I left myself a not about this meeting. Be careful, headmaster. I don't know what the penalty for obliviateing the heir to an ancient and noble house is, but it can't be good."

Dumbledore visibly relaxed, but inwardly was racking his brain. 'How did he find out about the piece of Voldemort's soul in his head? And how does he know about house potter?'

"Harry, I really must know _exactly_ what happened when you died. It is vital that you tell me everything." Harry could see that Dumbledore was about to panic. That could get dangerous.

"Look headmaster, what happened after I dead was private, but I can tell you that I met with someone who told me a little about myself. Don't worry, it wasn't anything bad. Just a little about my past. I understand why you did what you did. I may not like it, but I get it. However, rest assured that I will not be going back to my aunt and uncle's house. I don't care about any protection. It's safer for me out here. At least in the wizarding world, I can defend myself if someone hits me. I can't use magic during the summer, and when uncle Vernon gets mad, well, it's not pretty. So I'm sure you can understand my reluctance to return. So…I'll strike you a deal."

"Oh, do tell."

"when school ends, let me go to Gringotts, and let me talk to a goblin about my 'family.' If they think that the wards will hold, that I shall return, provided that my uncle is…asked to refrain from expressing his disdain for 'freakishness.' But, if they think I should be removed from the loving care of my relatives, I get to move into my own place. Now since it's both unwise and impractical to have a 12 year-old living on their own, I'd be willing to allow you or anyone to come check up on me at any time. It's fair, because the goblins will act as a neutral 3rd party, and won't be influenced by either you fame or mine."

Seeing that that was as good as a deal as he was going to get from Harry, he replied "I find that acceptable, but I must request that I or a teacher accompany you."

"Ok," harry said, "professor McGonagall can accompany me, as she is my head of house. I would ask you to do it, but I'm sure that making sure all the students get home can be stressful. I wouldn't want to burden you."

"Thank you Harry, I will see you at the feast."

"You're welcome headmaster. And thank you." With that, Harry walked out of the office.

As they walked back to the Gryfindor dorms, harry caught Hermione up to speed on what was happening. She was extremely happy for him, and also wanted to know more about the vision he had when he died. "Hermione, I promise, I will tell you one day, but not now. For now let's just finish the year without getting petrified, attacked, or killed."

A/N: Hey guys. finally got this done. Sorry if there are any mistakes, but i dont have a beta, and im probably gonna keep it that way. but again, any suggestions you have, tell me.  
>It appears that the more i get into this story, the longer the chapters get. thats ok with me, but i dont want them to be too long. ive read stories with 15K-20K word chapters and those are just tough to read sometimes. maybe 5K is what ill try to shoot for once this really gets going.<br>he general consensus is: free Sirius, keep it HHr, meet with goblins, etc.  
>the dumbledore bashing may not occur (sorry?) i think im going to make him an appologetic dumbledore who wants to make up for his mistakes (read Driftwood1965's "Harry potter and the price of being noble." kinda like his dumbledore)<br>next update sat?  
>up next, GRINGOTTS! then maybe siriusnew home for harry.  
>Thanks for reading.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The year couldn't have ended any sooner for harry. At the end of year feast, he could barely contain the excitement for his trip to Gringotts. Hermione, noticing that unlike last year, where Harry seemed sad to be leaving, now it looked as if harry was about to bolt for the train tonight. "Harry," she said, "are you alright? You seem a little distracted."

"What? Oh, don't worry Hermione." Harry responded. "I'm just kinda happy this year is over. Ya know, it's been a rough year for us. I got shunned, you got petrified, I died, and worst of all, you were wrong about a teacher. I'm ready for next year. How about you?"

"Harry!" She said, swatting his arm. "I wasn't wrong, more; I was slightly off in my opinion."

"Whatever you say Hermione." He responded. "I'm just glad we made it through."

After the feast, as they were heading up to the dorms, Ron caught up to them. "Hey Harry, how's it going? The food at the feast was great this year, huh?" Trust that Ron could be the only person who could put his foot in his mouth that fast. 'Oh Ron, you know, I'm good. I died, but then I lived; and thanks for noticing, I wasn't sure how the food tasted, you ate it all.' Harry thought. He was unsure what to make of Ron. On one hand, Ron had been his first friend. But on the other, he was annoying at times, childish, argued with Hermione at every turn, and most importantly, actively kept harry from achieving.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, I'm fine Ron. Just a little tired from this past week."

"Ya cool. Anyway, you think we could fit in a couple of games of chess before we pack? I'm bored."

"Oh, um, I'm all, ya know, all packed up already. And I promised Hermione I would uh," and harry scrambled for the best excuse he could think of. "I'm going to the library with Hermione. Just some last minute questions about, um…" Hermione jumped in and saved him. "House Elves. Harry wants to know more about Dobby and I'm curious as well. We were just going to go do some light research, maybe 5-10 books. Each. Wanna help?"

Ron actually looked a little scared at the prospect. "Uh, no I'm ok. Thanks I'll just, uh, play myself." And with that he rushed into the dorms.

After everyone had entered, and they were the only two outside the common room, Hermione turned to Harry. "not that I mind, but why exactly did I cover for you?" Harry looked pained, but answered, "It's just that right now I'm kinda second guessing my friendship with Ron."

"Oh. Well, um, that's ok. You can go do whatever it is you were going to do." She said. Harry looked at her, noting a strange look in her eyes. "Actually," he began, "I do need to talk to you about something. It's not house elves, but the library seems as good a place as any to talk. Nobody in their right mind would go to the library the night before they leave. Except for maybe you."

Hermione chuckled, and said "harry, after two years of knowing me, I can't believe you think so little of me. If I had the time, I would go to the library the morning we leave." Harry cracked a smile at that. Come on, let's go to the library."

When they arrived, they noticed that the library doors were open, but Madam Pince was nowhere in sight. Settling down in a pair of comfy chairs, they both relaxed a little. "Harry, what did you need to discuss with me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, first I wanted to tell you that the reason I'm so excited to leave is that instead of going straight home to my relatives, professor McGonagall is escorting me to Gringotts. I'm going to both learn about my parents but also to look into moving away from my uncle. Hopefully, by this time tomorrow, I'll be living far away from the Dursleys."

"Oh, Harry, that's great!"

"I also wanted to ask you if you want to come over and visit me during the summer. I know it's a little presumptuous of me to assume that I will be getting my own place, but let's say I feel that the only person who actually wants me to go back to the Dursleys is Dumbledore. I don't know where it'll be, but either ill owl you the address, or someone can pick you up. We'll see."

"Oh Harry, I'd love to. In fact, we could get started on our summer assignments. Maybe we could get them done within the first two weeks. Snape only gave us three rolls of parchment on the potions from this year. That shouldn't take more than a day or two. And McGonagall gave us a roll on living to non-living transfiguration and vice-versa. And we could do Flitwick's work, that should be easy, its only-"

"OK, OK, I get it, we'll do our homework. That was part of the plan Hermione. Put we're also going to have fun. "

"Ok Harry."

Chuckling at his friend's eagerness, Harry said "Good night Hermione."

"Good night Harry."

The next morning found harry sitting in a compartment in the Hogwarts Express with Hermione and Ron. While he tried his best to stay calm, his excitement was obvious; Hermione picked up on it immediately. Ron, being Ron, was oblivious to his friend's exuberance and continued to try and talk Harry into a game of exploding snap. But Harry just couldn't help but think about it. In a few hours he would be free of the Dursleys.

"Harry mate, are you alright?" Ron asked him. "You look like you just woke up for a second Christmas."

"Oh, I'm fine Ron; I guess I just woke up on the right side of the bed today." Harry replied.

It was only a few hours later that the Express was pulling into King's Cross. Harry looked out the window to see professor McGonagall standing on the platform. He quickly retrieved his trunk and Hedwig's cage and walked over to meet her. "Hello Professor. Thank you for doing this for me."

"Mr. Potter, glad to see you are ready to go. We need to hurry. Professor Dumbledore may have forgotten, but I do have work to do."

"Oh, Sorry. You know, you don't need to escort me, I can find my own way." Harry said. McGonagall appeared to consider it, but said "No, Dumbledore asked me to do this, so I might as well. Plus, I only go out into the world when visiting muggleborn first years. Its rather nice to be able to leave that stuffy old castle." She said with a wink. Then, her stern face reappearing, she said "Come along Mr. Potter, I must escort you to Gringotts, and then back to your _relatives _house." The way she said relatives was all the explanation Harry needed to know how she felt about his aunt and uncle.

"Mr. Potter, have you ever apperated before?" she asked. "No." was Harry's response. McGonagall almost looked at him with pity. "Well, brace yourself. Grab my arm." And with that, they disappeared.

They appeared in front of the large, white building that served as the entry into the goblin-owned bank, Gringotts. Upon entering the building, Harry approached the nearest goblin teller and said "Excuse me?"

Without looking up, the goblin replied sharply, "What?"

"I would like to hear my parents wills." At this the goblin looked at the small human child that was staring up at him. Not defiant or arrogant like most wizards. The boy was staring at him with an odd mix of emotions. He could see both respect and fear in the boy's eyes, but the boy's body spoke of hope. Hope that the goblin could help him. "May I ask you name, young wizard?"

"Harry Potter." The goblin's eyes widened at that. He quickly scratched a note out to the director and sent it through a slot on his desk. "Please, Mr. Potter, come this way." He led Harry through a maze of hallways, until they reached a door that simply said '_director._' The teller knocked once, and a voice rang out. "Come in."

Harry walked through the doorway, and saw what could have been the oldest looking goblin he had ever seen. However, this was not a senile age. This was an age that spoke of countless battles and endless wisdom. Harry liked him immediately. "Please, Mr. Potter, Take a seat. I am Ragnok."

"Now, Mr. Potter, You have indicated that you would like to hear your parents' wills. That is correct?"

"Yes." Harry wondered what was going on. "Very well," said Ragnok, pulling out a large file. "Mr. Potter, before I read these wills there are two things we must do. First, I need you to take a blood test, to prove that you really are Harry Potter, last of the Potters."

He passed Harry a bowl and an ornate silver dagger. "All you have to do is prick your finger with the dagger, and let 3 drops fall into the bowl." Ragnok explained. Harry did so, and after the 3 drops were in the bowl, the wound healed itself. He passed the dagger and bowl back to Ragnok, who added a powder to it, and mixed the blood and it together. He then poured it onto a pristine white piece of parchment. Nothing happened for a moment, but then the stains turned into writing in some sort of runes that Harry couldn't understand but Ragnok seemed to. Ragnok waved his hand, and the parchment disappeared, and the he turned back to Harry. "Now for the second thing Mr. Potter; I have a question for you. Why didn't you come to the reading of your parents' wills on your 11th birthday?"

"What?" Was all Harry could say. "You were supposed to hear the wills of James and Lily Potter on the day of you 11th birthday, as stipulated by law. We sent you several owls, but you never responded." Ragnok looked annoyed, and even a little angry. "I'm sorry sir, but I didn't get any owls, not until I got my Hogwarts letter." Harry said.

"YOU WHAT?" Ragnok shouted. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU DIDN'T GET GRINGOTTS CORRESPONDENCE?" Harry was taken aback. "I-I don't know sir, I guess so."

Ragnok quickly shouted something in a language unknown to Harry. Not but a minute later, an old goblin knocked on the door and was admitted in. He and Ragnok engaged in a short, but fast-paced conversation in the same language. Once they were finished, Ragnok turned back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, this is Slipblade, the Gringotts post-master. He has told me that the owls were sent, and came back without the mail, meaning that someone received it."

Harry felt miffed, it sounded like the director was accusing him of ignoring them. "Now, Mr. Potter, there are two possibilities: you are lying, or your magical guardian is withholding information from you."

"Wait, a magical what? Harry asked. Ragnok look confused. "You don't know who your magical guardian is? That is odd, headmaster Dumbledore should have told you by now. He is your magical guardian." Harry rolled his eyes. 'of course he is' Now things were starting to make sense.

"I'm sorry director Ragnok, if I was ignorant or belligerent. I am at the moment have some personal issues with the headmaster, and that has been transferred into our meeting. I strongly suspect that he has been withholding a lot of things from me. Hopefully we can be mutually beneficial towards each other. I'd like to start over. Hi, my name is Harry Potter, you can call me Harry."

Ragnok raised an eyebrow, but said "Nice to meet you Mr. Potter, I am Ragnok, Director of Gringotts, and leader of all goblins of the world."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Don't worry Harry, I am on your side here. Now that we have everything all taken care of, lets get to those wills."

Ragnok pulled two papers out of the folder. "Harry, the first of these is your parent's will, and the other is an account of your holdings." He held up the first sheet.

_I James Charlus Potter, and I Lily Marie Potter,_

_Do hereby in full knowledge and free will state here out will to be enacted upon our deaths, and declare all others null and void. _

_To Sirius Orion Black, we leave no monies, for he has the black estate to draw upon, assuming he hasn't spent it all on pleasurable company. We do however, leave him with his solemn oath as Harry's godfather, and implore him to both guide him, and teach him the ways of the Marauders. We also leave him control of the Potter items vault, until Harry is 11. And finally, we give him priority guardianship of Harry. Raise our son well Padfoot._

_To Remus John Lupin, We leave 100,000 Galleons in the hope that he will use it to build himself a better life. You've struggled so much Moony; there is no need to any more. We also request that he assists Sirius Black in raising Harry, and give him guardianship should Sirius be unable to complete that action._

_To Peter Perfuga Pettigrew, We leave nothing. If we have died, than it is peter who has betrayed us. The only request is a cell in Azkaban. _

_Finally, To Harry James Potter, our son, we leave the rest of the potter holdings and all properties, including a manor in wales, a cottage in Suffolk, and a house in Surry. We also request that he goes down into the potter main vault immediately after hearing this, and retrieve the letter for him. It is in a chest that only those of Potter blood can open. It is also our wish for Harry to be emancipated upon his 11__th__ birthday, or if this reading falls after, at the earliest convenience. We love you Harry. Don't ever forget that._

_Love, _

_Lily and James. _

Ragnok looked up to see tears running down the face of the boy in question. He gave the boy a few minutes to contain himself, before passing him the sheet containing the Potter account information

Account of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter

Monies vault: 1,836,965,304 Galleons, 3,425,378 Sickles, and 9,728,509,371 knuts

Items vault: Armors, jewels, paintings, family artifacts, and personal momentous of the potter family.

Liquid assets:

-Daily Prophet, 51%

-Leaky Cauldron, 25%

-All hogsmeade businesses, 50%

-Hogwarts castle & Grounds, 25% (Godric Gryffindor)

Properties:

-Potter Manor

-Godric's Cottage

-#4 Privet Drive (Dursley family)

Harry was beyond astounded. He could even think. All he could say was "I-I guess we should go and get that letter huh?"

Aftrer retrieving the letter, Ragnok said "Harry, Your parents wanted you to be emancipated, giving you full rights as an adult in the wizarding world, including doing magic outside of school. Do you want to do this?"

"Well, my parents thought it was a good idea, so sure."

"OK, just sign here, and put a drop of blood here." Ragnok said, handing him a sheet of paper, a quill, and the silver dagger. Once that had been completed, he said, "Congratulations Harry."

"Thank you Ragnok. I have a couple of questions about the will. Do you think you could answer them?"

"Sure harry. Ask away." He replied. "Who is Sirius Black? If I was supposed to live with him, how did I end up in my aunt's house? And why hasn't he ever contacted me?"

"Ah, Harry, Sirius Black was arrested for betraying you parents to Voldemort. Although, given what is written in the will, we may have to look into the matter." He glanced at Harry. "I'm sure the ministry would be happy to assist the boy who lived with anything he needed, especially if it pertained to his family." He said with a wink.

Harry smiled, "Ill get busy then. One last thing." Ragnok looked curiously at him. "What could it be?"

"The only reason I am here today is because I managed to convince the headmaster that I wanted the goblins to act as a neutral 3rd party. You see, the headmaster is determined to see me returned to my relatives, where as I would rather not. I would appreciate it if you could make a ruling."

"Well Harry, why don't you tell me about you relatives, and why you don't want to return to their care."

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, there is the problem. They don't care for me. Until I was five, I thought my name was freak, because that's all they called me. It wasn't until school that I learned my name was Harry. And I still didn't learn about magic until I was 11. They kept me in a cupboard, and made my do all the cooking, cleaning, and yard work, while my fat cousin did nothing. If I messed something up, they beat me, and withheld food. And this past summer, they put bars on my windows, as they had recently moved me into Dudley's second bedroom, and locks and a cat-flap on the door. So you see, I don't feel any love or attachment to that place."

Ragnok didn't look angry, or upset or horrified, no, he was beyond furious. Goblins may have been a race of warriors, and they may have been violet and mean, but to a goblin, there was nothing worse and child abuse. "Mr. Potter, you WILL NOT be returning to that place, ever. As a matter of fact, the Dursleys are living in a home that you just so happen to own. I would recommend that you have them removed. We, the goblins, could of course offer them housing and work in the same mines deep underground that we coincidently also use to punish the worst criminals."

"I think that would be Ok. But I still wouldn't want to live there. Is there a way to move into my families old home?"

"Actually, that was what I was about to offer. If you were to take up the mantle of Head of House Potter the Head of House Ring would serve as a portkey to Potter manor. You could move in there."

"OK. How would I do that?" Ragnok pulled out a wooden box, and passed it to Harry. "You can only open that if you are the Heir to the House Potter. Well, go on open it."

Harry opened the box, and nestled inside of red velvet was a beautiful golden ring, with a large ruby set in the middle. On the ruby was engraved a large 'P' and on either side, and phoenix and a griffon sat facing each other, two wands crossed between them. Harry took the ring out of the box, and marveled at it.

"Go on. Put it on. If it accepts you as Head of House Potter, it will resize to fit you. If not, well, let's not think about that." Harry glared at Ragnok, but slipped the ring onto his finger. Almost immediately, the ring shook, and shrunk to fit his small finger.

"Congratulations, Lord Potter. I hope that today was a success for you. I will get some people on the Dursley situation a soon as I can. The words to go to Potter Manor are: 'Home to the Nest.'" Harry looked at Ragnok, stood, and bowed. "Thank you, Director Ragnok, for you Time and Assistance today. If there is anything I can do, do not hesitate to send for me."

"I will do that Lord Potter. Good Day."

"Good Day, Director." And with that, Harry said, "Home to the Nest," and disappeared in a swirl of colors.

**A/N: Sorry this is late guys, school is a pain, i hate everything, blah, blah**

**gringotts is done, know onward to potter manor, and the summer. meeting with dumbles, hermione, and maybe sirius. **

**review, suggestions, flames, gimmie gimmie. **

**the numbers of the potter monies vault are random. i closed my eyes and hit numbers. **

**hoping to update by friday?**

**Thanks for reading**

**(bonus points to those who can tell me what i did to peters name)**


End file.
